Kayden
|powers= Passive #They can cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #They have the ability to alter and control clothes and make-up. #When they sing, they can inspire love to bloom in those around them, as long as those feelings were already there to begin with. Their song can also calm unruly crowds. #They have a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs #As they are nymphs they do not age, remaining eternally young. Supplementary #They have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. #They can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished #They can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #They can turn into a dove, the longer they stay in this form, the more energy it drains Traits #They can sense romance and love #They tend to be hopeless romantics #The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" #They tend to be fiercely loyal to their loved ones, friends and family. First Generation Love Nymphs #First generation love nymphs are more powerful than the second generation #When romances are stable, they can create love nymphs from them. They must be careful when doing this for when the romance dies, so does the nymph.They often create nymphs from married couples who they know will not get divorced. Second Generation Love Nymphs #Second generation love nymphs are less powerful than the first generation #Second generation are not able to create love nymphs #Their emotions are strongly connected to that of the couple that's love created them, if the couple fights, the love nymph's mood becomes sour |pet=None |bedroom=Single Bed Room |weapon images= |quote2=''"Even with my eyes closed, the light that shined us is still there. I will keep our precious memories deep inside even if pain comes along with the days.The days we promised eternal love, I will never forget those moments. I remember.."'' |file2=Kay2.png |file size2=185x0px |possessions= KaydenRoom.jpg|His Room |likes=Poetry, Music, Rap |dislikes=Haters, Fish ._. NOOOO Fish |colour=Red, Gold & Orange |music=K-pop, Rap, Rock |food=Lamb Shanks |animal=Panda |book= |quote3=''Don’t wanna be fool, wanna be cool. Wanna be loved, same love as you."'' |drink=Coffee |song=Boy In Luv by BTS |movie= |sport=Running |other= |skills= |weapon=Twin Hooked Swords |strength=Offense, Defense, Accuracy |weakness= |led=0 |been=0 |model=JR of NU'EST |gender=Male |eye=Brown |hair=Red |height=6'0 |weight=138 lbs |ethnicity= |hand=Left |shoe=10 |blood= |voice=Bass 1 |marks=Birthmark behind the neck |body=Fit & Athletic |more images= 128940alsh3er.jpg 20130104_eyecandy_jr1-600x400.jpg 20130404_NUEST_Aron-600x335.jpg JR-NU-EST-ieva-31578985-500-379.jpg tumblr_m8ov8daYlB1rrjxvqo2_1280.jpg kay8.jpg |one=Laid Back |best=Hair |worst=Eye |change=... |mental=None |disorders=None |medical=None |mother=Cecilia |father=Kyler Dale |creator=N/A |half=N/A |full=N/A |other relatives=... |family album= |home=New York City~ |earliest= |best=Meeting Family |school= |kiss=None |sex=O.O *user gulps* >.<" |love=Sapphire |other firsts= |nicknames=Kay, Den |native=Greek |languages=English, Greek |flaw= |fears=Death of Loved Ones |hobbies=Poetry, Music |motto="Love chooses you." |won't=Cheat |admires=Eminem |influenced=Mixed |compass= |past person=mother |current person=Sapphira, Kyler, C.C |crisis= |problems= |change=None |alignment=Neutral |dream=Professional Rapper |current=Erotios Patriarch |quote4=''"Why isn’t there a Dislike button? I don’t like it, becoming just one of the thirty-something guys."'' |file3=Kay3.png |file size3=185x0px |vice=None |bad=None |sleep=Heavy |quirk=None |attitude=Laid Black |talents=Poetry, Rap |social=Depends |relationships= |ease=With Sapphire |priority=Sapphire, Family |past= |accomplishment=Patriarch? |secret= |known=None |tragedy= |wish= |cheated=Never |relates=Easily |strangers=Thrill-Seeking |lover=Ask Sapphire |friends=Rebellious |familyp=Sweet |first impression=Cool |like most=Mother |like least= }} Category:Broken fire Category:Male Category:Erotios Category:Red Hair Category:Leo Category:Left Handed Category:Characters Category:6'0 Category:Kayden Category:Created in 2013 Category:Baritone Category:Patriarch Category:Brown Eyes Category:Kim Jong Hyun